1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the enhancement of automotive lighting systems, in particular to the headlight circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A need exists to improve the automotive headlight system. There have been no significant improvements in automotive lighting since the development of the halogen gas filled bulb and the sealed beam lamp assembly.
In the prior art, standard automotive lighting systems consists mainly of an alternator powered by the vehicle's engine, a voltage regulator, and storage battery. Wiring runs from the battery to the fuse distribution panel mounted near or under the dashboard. Located in the wiring circuits, between the fuse panel and the various lamps, are the on-off switches. Some motor vehicles have four headlamp systems with separate filaments in each headlamp, two for the low beam lamps and two for the high beam lamps. Other four lamp systems include two lamps with two high beam filaments only, with the other two lamps having filaments for both the low beams and high beams. Vehicles that are equipped with two headlight systems have two separate filaments in each lamp for both low beams and high beams.
Located in the circuit between the headlamps and the on-off switch is the low beam high beam selector switch, mounted on either the floorboard or in the steering column, usually in the same housing as the turn signal switch. At the rear of the vehicle are the tail lights, preferably two, one on each side. Each assembly usually contains one bulb with two filaments. One reduced brightness filament is on when the headlights, parking lights or the turn signals are on. The brighter filament, which is illuminated by a pressure switch located on the brake's master cylinder, is closed when the brakes are applied, or flashes on and off when the emergency flasher switch (usually mounted on the steering column) is closed.
The problem with the prior art is with the low beam headlamps, which are usually fixed focus bulbs or sealed beam assemblies, each producing about 55 watts of power in the form of visible light. As a result of the limited power low beam headlamps being rigidly fixed in the vehicle at the shallow angle relative to the roadway, a certain amount of radiation is wasted in the form of reflected light, depending on the color and texture of the roadway. This reflected light is somewhat blinding and annoying to the drivers of oncoming vehicles, especially if the roadway is wet. Dry black pavement is less reflective than cement or light colored pavement, and it absorbs more light. This makes holes and objects in the roadway very difficult to see, especially in areas which are not well-illuminated by street lights.
Another serious problem with steady burning headlights when driving a vehicle in rain or fog is the back glare into the eyes of the driver and occupants.